Star Trek X: The Ka'Tula Conflict
by mmulhollon
Summary: After arriving at Ka'Tula to receive and command his first starship Gabriel, Jen and the rest of his crew found out they are in a middle of a civil war between the inhabitants of the planet and Celestial Being. This is the very first mission of the USS Yorktown.


Star Trek X:

The Ka'Tula Conflict

By: Michael Mulhollon

The Kelvin class starship entered Federation space with no challenges as it entered the Ka'Tula system. There were no ships from the planet to welcome them as Gabriel was on the bridge seeing the empty space in the view screen. Gabriel said, "You don't detect any Ka'Tula or Celestial Being ships anywhere?" The navigator replied, "None sir." Jen said, "That's odd." The captain said, "Helm set course to Lagrange 3, full impulse." The USS David Coben entered the asteroid belt still not seeing any ships or mobile suits and Gabriel said, "Are we supposed to rendezvous with a representative from Celestial Being?" The navigator replied, "Yes a while ago. I don't under..." The ship then shook violently, knocking some of the crew down while Gabriel and Jen held onto the railing as the helmsman yelled, "WARP POWER OFFLINE!" The navigator yelled, "WEAPONS ALSO!" Communications said, "Long range communications offline!" The captain yelled, "What the hell is going on?" The science officer yelled, "The fire is coming from one of the asteroids! I can't get a defiant reading!" Gabriel yelled, "I know who it is! Communications, open all hailing frequencies!" The captain turned to him in shock and yelled, "MR. VALKYRIE I'M..." Gabriel said, "Trust me captain! Only Celestial Being can fire a weapon powerful enough to cause this much damage in one shot." The captain frustratingly replied, "All right, you better be right Captain Valkyrie or else you will never be able to get a chance to captain a starship." The communications officer said, "All channels open sir!" Gabriel said, "Celestial Being this is Captain Valkyrie from the starship Coben, cease firing! We are here because Zhargosia Republic Command told us you have a starship that is waiting to for its captain! Please respond!" A few moments later the communications officer said, "Sir they're hailing us!" The captain replied, "On screen." The view screen changed to show Captain Sumeragi in uniform and sitting in her command chair as she said, "You came at a bad time captain. Since we sent that transmission we have been hunted down by the Ka'Tula Federation." The captain of the Coben said, "Once we have repaired our long range communications we will call Starfleet Command and inform them of the situation. Have you tried calling them yourselves?" Sumeragi replied, "We tried but our long range communications are blocked due to all the emergency calls that are flooding the long range channels when the terrorists attacks occurred. The only open channels are from Ka'Tula and they have been lying that everything is okay and they are repairing the damage to the pillars and solar panels. Ka'Tula believes we have caused the explosions and ever since we have been on the run or in hiding." The captain of the Coben said, "Once we are able to send a message to Starfleet I'm sure they'll send some starships to assess the situation and stop this nonsense." Sumeragi replied, "They better soon. We will lead you to our base but keep it tight." The captain of the Coben replied, "Affirmative." The view screen changed back and the Ptolemaios flew from behind one of the asteroids and the David Coben followed maneuvering around the asteroids till they were in front of a larger asteroid with the Ptolemaios leading.

Two large craters on the asteroid opened and the Ptolemous moved in one and docked while the David Coben moved into position and was pulled in by a tractor beam and docked. A voice came over the intercom on the bridge and said, "USS David Coben, welcome to Lagrange 3." The captain of the Coben said, "Thank You control." There was a sound of locking clamps as the USS David Coben was moored in. Once the walkways and commendation tunnels are laid out Gabriel and Jen are the first ones to depart the ship, wearing their red uniforms, as a young female CB officer stood waiting for them and said, "Captain Valkyrie, Commander Jen Law welcome to Lagrange 3. If you follow me please I will show you your quarters till the ship is finally ready." Gabriel replied (with a slight smile), "Lead the way Lt." The girl blushed as she led while Jen kept a straight face but glared at Gabriel once his back is to her. As they moved down the passageways Gabriel said, "I heard Ian Vashti is in charge of the construction. When can I see him?" The Lt. replied, "It will be a while sir. He's also busy modifying and repairing the gundams. I will inform you once he is available." Gabriel said, "Make it a priority. I need to see him because the only way to stop this civil war nonsense is that ship until the Federation sends assistance." The officer placed her hand on a hand print and said, "Yes sir." The door opened and Gabriel stepped in and the officer said, "Are the quarters suited to your liking sir?" Gabriel looked around in the small quarters and said, "Its good for hopefully my short stay." The officer said, "Excellent, just touch the comm panel and call me if you need anything. I am Lt. Yuy." Gabriel made a charming smile and said, "Thank You Lt. Yuy." Yuy blushed as Jen pretended not to take notice and Yuy looked at Jen and said, "Now for your quarters commander." And she and Jen left leaving Gabriel to unpack himself.

When Gabriel finished unpacking the computer on his small desk beeper and Gabriel pressed the button and said, "This is Captain Valkyrie." A voice said, "This is Chief Engineer Ian Vashti. Sorry I didn't come to greet you myself but I have been extremely busy." Gabriel said, "That's all right Mr. Vashti. When will my ship be ready?" Ian replied, "Unfortunately I will not be able to finish due to my assistance needed to upkeep the gundams, but my wife Linda has been taking over in my place. She will come get you whenever she is available to go over the details. I also want to tell you Captain Till of the David Coben has hailed Starfleet and has informed them about the situation." Gabriel said, "What did they say?" Ian replied, "They are assembling any available ship they can spare but it will take some time after what has been happening throughout the quadrant." Gabriel sighed with disappointment and said, "I hope it's not long." Ian said, "You're not the only one. Good night captain." Gabriel said, "Good luck Mr. Vashti." Ian made a low frustrating sigh and Gabriel smiled and kept from laughing when he sighed off.

The red alert alarm went off and Gabriel was woken up hitting his head on the low ceiling and cursed himself as he cringed and rubbed his head before throwing on an undershirt and his uniform pants before going to the comm panel and said, "Ms. Yuy what's going on?" Yuy said, "Sir we're detecting a fleet of M.S. transports heading this way and are preparing to assault! The Ptolemaios and the Coben left to diverge their attention away from us!" Gabriel finished getting dressed and he opened the door to see Jen was standing outside and told him she knows the way to the command center. They went down the passageway in zero gravity and took an elevator to the command center that had a center table that showed a holographic display of the events that are unfolding. Gabriel said, "What's the situation?" Milena Vashti replied, "We detect four Virginia class space carriers and 48 GN-X III M.S.'s. We only have the Ptolemaios, the 00 Quan T, the GN-011 Harute and the David Coben!" Gabriel watched as the mobile suits from the space carriers deployed and ignored the presence of the USS David Coben as they fired both at the Ptolemaios, the gundams and the David Coben.

In space the mobile suits from Ka'Tula use the asteroids as cover at they fired on the Ptolemaios, the gundams and the David Coben. The Quan T came from behind and sliced off the legs of two mobile suits behind an asteroid before flying cover to a next group of mobile suits dodging incoming fire from their rifles as the Harute flew across the battlefield swinging its sword as well while the Ptolemaios fires its cannons on the asteroids to draw the mobile suits and carriers attention. The David Coben fired both phasers and torpedoes at the asteroids and mobile suits as they rained fire on the Coben even as the ship made evasive maneuvers.

In the command center Gabriel and the others watched the holographic display of the battle and Gabriel said, "Its like they don't care about the Federation's stance in this conflict." A voice echoed, "They're reacting out of fear. They only believe what their leaders tell them no matter who they are fighting against." Gabriel looked around puzzled when Milena said, "Don't worry its Tiera Erde. He's the computer core of Celestial Being." Gabriel replied with a sense of sarcasm, "That's comforting to know." Tiera then appeared as a hologram next to the table and said, "It seems a fleet of carriers are approaching, twelve according to sensors, and they seem to focus their mobile suit forces on the David Coben." Gabriel said, "What's their ship status?" Tiera replied, "They've lost warp power and their shields are down to 10%." They watched as the Ptolemaios took a few direct hits along their starboard side and a large ship, that looks like a laser cannon, appeared and began targeting the Ptolemaios. Gabriel ran to the communications station, grabbed the headset from the officer, pressed the button that connects to the Ptolemous bridge and he said, "Miss Sumeragi move hard to starboard now!" The Ptolemaios turned hard to starboard and when the cannon fired the port engine, medical and other compartments were destroyed in the beams path. Gabriel pressed another button and said, "Setsuna, Alleljuah, destroy that thing!" They all watched as the cannon powered up again and targeting the Ptolemous and Gabriel yelled into the headset, "Sumeragi hard to port!" The ship turned and when the cannon fired the starboard main engine exploded and Sumeragi's voice is heard through the headset, "We're dead in the water! Both main engines are gone!" The USS David Coben appeared above the Ptolemaios and even as the ship was being hit by multiple fire from the mobile suits rifles the ship fired both phasers and torpedoes onto the beam cannon. The phasers and torpedoes blew apart the reflective panels and glass inside the beam cannon sending large and small shards of glass everywhere in the inside when all of a sudden the Quan T gundam appeared in front of the Coben and threw its sword like a javelin towards the center of the beam cannon. There was a bright flash from within the cannon and the back end exploded violently while the rest of the empty shell drifted within the debris field.

The David Coben resumed its fire covering the Ptolemaios and itself when a few phaser blasts and torpedoes struck a Virginia class space carrier causing it to explode. An officer said, "Sir a mobile suit has broken through the defense lines!" Gabriel snapped towards him and said, "Where?" The officer pressed a button and the hologram on the center table zoomed in on the Ptolemaios and a lifeboat already out and Gabriel said, "Tell the Coben to cover the lifeboat!" Jen was hunching over a console and yelled, "Sir, Christina and Lichty are still on the bridge in the Ptolemaios!" A Ka'Tula mobile suit flew towards the bridge of the Ptolemaios and stopped just in front of it as Christina watched in shock as the mobile suit aimed its rifle directly at her. Lichty jumped, grabbed her and held her close as if to protect her and just when the mobile suit was about to pull the trigger the David Coben came barreling in and slammed into the mobile suit, smashing it into pieces when it hit the front of the saucer section. The bridge of the David Coben jolted and Captain Till yelled, "Transporter room beam those two onto the lifeboat now!" In the lifeboat Sumeragi and Feldt watched in horror as the mobile suit stopped in front of the bridge and aimed its rifle when they saw the David Coben flying in and smashed apart the mobile suit. They both looked in shock when they heard the sound of a transporter beam and when they looked back they saw Christina in Lichty's arms.

The David Coben continued to unleash a barrage of phasers and torpedoes at the GN-X III's surrounding it and the derelict Ptolemaios while Lockon kept firing his rifle from his gundam in the distance sniping any GN-X III's that are exposed or attacking the Coven. A M.S. then came from above and fired its rifle at Lockon and hitting Lockon's Gundam Zabanya but with little effect. The Zabanya elbowed the GN-X III in the face and pulled out its pistol and shot out its head before kicking it away. Lockon then noticed more GN-X III's are approaching him and the Zabanya fired its GN missiles blowing apart ten mobile suits before more appeared from behind and fired their rifles at Lockon's gundam before he had a chance to pull out both his rifle and pistol. The Zabanya was hit multiple times and slammed its back onto a small asteroid and the gundam's support units, rifle and pistol were obliterated either by the asteroid or the strong concentration of rifle fire from more than two dozen GN-X III's. The Zabanya maneuvered in the cloud of asteroid and gundam debris and hid behind the nearest large asteroid. Lockon breathed heavily when he heard Felt say, "Lockon are you all right?" Lockon replied, "Can't move the legs, my mobile suit's back column is severely damaged by the impact on the asteroid and I lost both primary and secondary weapons! There is just too many of them!" The Quan T 00 flew across the battlefield using its beam knives to slice apart the GN-X III's it encounters as Gabriel and the others watched and he said, "At this rate the battle will be over soon if Setsuna..." The communications officer said, "Sir Captain Till is ordering to abandon ship!" Gabriel ran to her station and grabbed the headset and said, "Captain Till what the hell is going on?" On the bridge of the David Coben the navigation station was on fire and loose cable hung from the ceiling as sparks flew, even as Till remained in his command chair and he said, "Captain Valkyrie I have no choice! Weapons and shields are offline! I am going to set the ship on a collision course on one of the space carriers and when the ships explode the interference will give a chance for the shuttles to escape and possibly force the Ka'Tula forces to retreat!" Gabriel was about to reply when Till said, "There is no other way!" Gabriel quickly contemplated other options in his head till he sighed and said calmly, "Do it." Jen yelled at Gabriel, "Sir if we lose that ship..!" Gabriel turned to her and yelled, "I know! There is no other way!" The others stood in shock as Jen glared at Gabriel till she turned away with a sour look still on her face.

The shuttles flew out of the David Coven as the Quan T 00 gave them cover by firing its Trans-Am and flew past a series of asteroids swinging its beam knives and sabers ripping apart multiple GN-X III's. Three Virginia class space carriers kept firing on the David Coben and when the ship shook violently from the multiple hits from the ships Till was thrown back into his seat and covered his eyes from multiple flashes of light. He got up from his chair and went over to the helm and the computer said, "Auto-pilot offline." Till went back to his chair looking grim and he pressed a button on his arm rest and said, "Shuttle, take off immediately!" A voice said, "We're waiting for you sir!" Till said, "No just go, take off immediately! That's a direct order!" There was a short pause and the voice said, "Yes sir!" The shuttlecraft flew out of the hanger as the David Coben moved towards the space carriers. On the bridge Till pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Captain Valkyrie I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to remain on board." Gabriel yelled back, "What! Why captain?" Till replied, "The auto-pilot is offline. The only way this can be done is to fly in manually." Before Gabriel could respond Till pressed the same button and Gabriel was cut off.

Gabriel and the others watched as the David Coben headed towards the space carriers all the while the carriers and mobile suits kept firing and part of the warp nacelle at the bottom of the saucer section and part of the top nacelle broke away. The bridge crew of the center Virginia class space carrier saw the USS David Coben barreling towards them and they tried to run away only to be futile as the head of the saucer section of the David Coben struck home and crushed the bridge causing the space carrier to first break in half and then exploded in a chain reaction as did the David Coben showering flaming and large pieces of debris hurtling towards the rest of the space carriers surrounding them causing two space carriers to be engulfed by the flames (as the bridge crews covered their eyes) and then explode. The debris from the ships struck the other four surrounding carriers causing large sections of their hulls to be either pitted or smashed through like cannon balls causing multiple secondary explosions within the carriers and fire alarms whistled from within all the while the GN-X III's within the explosion radius were either vaporized or were blown away by the shockwave.

It was dead silent in the command center as they watched the USS David Coben vanish along with three Virginia class space carriers and four others peeling away as they were damaged as well as multiple GN-X III's as they were blown away by the shockwave of the explosion. Jen was the first one to speak when she said, "Sir, they are retreating." Gabriel did not reply and Jen said, "Sir?" She sighed and got up from her seat and jabbed Gabriel in the ribs from behind and he looked back at her shocked as he yelped in pain. Jen said (irritated), "Did you hear me?" Gabriel replied, "Yes, yes I heard!" He turned back to the holographic display and once the Ka'Tula Space Forces (KSF) left the area he proceeded to the turbo lift and said, "I'll be in hanger observation deck 2." Before anyone else could reply the turbo lift doors closed and Jen breathed through her nostrils in anger.

Gabriel stood in the observation room overlooking the hanger bay as he watched the crew departing from the shuttles of the late David Coben and Ptolemaios when the door to the observation deck opened and Gabriel turned to see Captain Sumeragi approaching him and Gabriel somberly said, "Ms. Sumeragi I'm..." He felt a hand smack across his face and he stumbled back a little shocked as Ms. Sumeragi glared at him and yelled, "How can you allow Captain Till to do that! Now we have nothing to defend this base except are four gundams!" Gabriel replied calmly, "It was the only way to stop them. If he didn't do it those in the shuttles would have been slaughtered. At least now it stopped them temporarily and the Federation will most definitely commit their forces to end this conflict soon." Ms. Sumeragi did not looked impressed and she gave Gabriel a sheet of paper and said, "This is from Starfleet Command and it's addressed to you." Gabriel took the paper, looked at it and said, "To Captain Gabriel Valkyrie from Starfleet Command. Our outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone have informed us about the events that have just transpired at Lagrange Point 3 and have notified us about the destruction of the USS David Coben. The Federation Council has unanimously decided that the Ka'Tula Federation WILL cease hostilities against Celestial Being or else they will be considered as enemies of the Federation and will do whatever means to protect those (Celestial Being) that are being threatened by them. We have sent our demands to Ka'Tula and are sending a fleet of starships to aid Celestial Being and to keep the peace. At this point you are only to observe and report back to us if they have followed our terms or not. Signed Starfleet Command." Sumeragi stared at Gabriel as he smiled at her and said, "Well I'm sure that will keep Ka'Tula off our backs a little longer. Don't you think Ms. Sumeragi?" Sumeragi replied with frustration, "Yes, for now." Gabriel put the paper in his pocket and said, "By the way Ms. Sumeragi I like to go over the plans about our defenses and strategy later." Sumeragi replied, "Sorry, I'm a little busy like tending to my wounded crewmen and what's left of my ship." Gabriel made a disappointed face and said, "Too bad. I hope we get to know each other a little better." He left the observation deck as Sumeragi watched him leave and one of her eyes flashed yellow.

Gabriel exited the turbo lift and walked past various engineers on his way to his quarters and when he entered an arrow flew right by his face and struck a target on the far wall as Gabriel jumped back in shock and yelped, "WHAT THE..." He looked to his left and saw Jen with a bow as she lowered it and said calmly, "Didn't hear you come in." Gabriel replied (still in shock), "That's a lie." She put the bow and arrows away not caring what he said and Gabriel pulled out a small card from his pocket and said, "Anyway, I have something that will allow us to at least see our ship." She immediately looked at him as if she is shocked but did not show it as Gabriel smirked at her. They left Gabriel's quarters and found a turbo lift that had a keycard access and Jen turned his back to him as he inserted the card and when the light turned green the turbo lift doors opened and they entered and found a label under one of the button's that said, "Construction Hanger" and Gabriel pressed it and the turbo lift doors closed before it moved. As the turbo lift moved Gabriel and Jen noticed the back half was solid glass as they saw what looks like welders welding sections of a large object and workmen looking up examining their progress. The turbo lift continued upwards as Gabriel and Jen see more welders and noticed with curiosity that they are welding on what appears to be a saucer section. When the turbo lift slowed they saw the ship (that looks like a mixture of the original Enterprise in the original series, mostly, and the Enterprise in the recent Star Trek movies) and the top front of the saucer section, bridge and warp nacelles all teaming with welders and various workers. Gabriel and Jen looked at the front of the bridge to notice the name USS Yorktown NCC-0548 written on it and Gabriel smirked and said, "Hmm. Fitting name from a battle that sealed America's independence from Britain and A US carrier that sealed the fate of the Japanese Empire at the Battle of Midway." Jen said, "I guess they expect our ship to be a key to a turning point of what's going on?" Gabriel replied, "Seems like it." The turbo lift suddenly stopped and Jen looked worried (except Gabriel) till the doors opened to reveal two security guards in green and white uniforms pointing phasers at them and both Jen and Gabriel raised their hands, all the while Gabriel looked extremely calm.

Ian Vashti yelled, "What gives you the right to go into a restricted area without my authorization?" Gabriel and Jen stood in Ian's office not flinching or worried as he yelled with two guards behind them. Gabriel replied, "I'm sorry, but we have been waiting patiently for you to at least show us our ship and since you and your wife are busy we took matters into our own hands." Ian replied, "That's no excuse, especially pick pocketing an ID card that doesn't belong to you and not telling us where you are going!" Gabriel replied, "Then you just proven my point that we have been under surveillance ever since we arrived." Jen did not look shocked but more irritated as she stood there and Ian replied (holding back his frustration), "Since you twice tried to conquer the galaxy we just don't trust you." Gabriel replied, "I do acknowledge my past actions but I have changed ever since and I am now trying to save the Federation and Zhargosia from being torn apart by this Lord Serenity and those that have escaped on Zhargosia's prison planet. This does not excuse the fact that from what I have seen you have both lied to me and the Federation that my ship is completed which in fact it isn't." Ian said, "We were on schedule till current events changed that and we are doing the best we can under the circumstances." Gabriel said, "I understand but now since there is a temporary peace I suggest you put more effort into completing my ship before the Federation ships arrive, or else you will have to explain to them why you lied to the Federation Council and cost the lives of more than a 100 crewman of the USS David Coven and its captain when it could have been avoided if you told them the truth." There is silence and Gabriel said (as he straightened his uniform), "Now if there is nothing else and I am not being charged with something then me and my executive officer will leave." They turned to leave only that the guards stood their ground and blocking their way. Gabriel said calmly, "Let me remind you that keeping us prisoner or under surveillance will also not look good when the Federation finds out." Ian nods at the guards and they stood aside as Gabriel and Jen left Ian's office. Gabriel and Jen stepped into the turbo lift just outside Ian's office and once the doors closed Gabriel pressed a button and the turbo lift began to move. Gabriel said (with a hint of sarcasm), "You were a lot of help." Jen replied (as if not caring), "You handled it well by yourself." Gabriel said, "You could at least say something." Jen replied (as the turbo lift began to slow), "Not all of us have a sibling that could help you get what you want so easily. Let alone being cocky even if you are pardoned from what you have done in the past." The turbo lift doors opened and Jen stepped out before Gabriel could and walked away as Gabriel looked on with a little disappointment and sadden.

The next few days the USS Yorktown was given top priority to finish construction while Jen practiced her bow and arrow techniques in one of the training holographic rooms while Gabriel either stayed in his quarters and read the schematics and the layout of the Yorktown or went to the gym. As Gabriel was reading from his monitor the door to his quarters opened and Milena bursted in and said (with concern), "Captain Valkyrie I'm sorry to disturb you but radar has detected something odd that you and Law should come see!" Gabriel replied calmly, "Could you be more specific?" Milena replied, "We detect three distortions heading through the asteroid field!" Gabriel said, "Towards us?" Milena replied, "Not exactly sir." Gabriel sighed and said, "I'll be right up." Milena left as Gabriel put on the top of his uniform and left his quarters.

The turbo lift doors opened and Gabriel and Jen entered the command center and Gabriel said, "Where are the space distortions now?" A crewman turned from his station and said, "On the monitor sir!" Gabriel looked at the view screen to his left and his face turned grim as he saw three distortions that stopped in front of Lagrange 2 (Supply base) and Gabriel yelled, "Hail Lagrange 2 base commander now! Set condition red immediately!" Jen looked bewildered and said, "Captain what is it?" Sumeragi just exited the turbo lift and yelled (as the alarms started wailing), "What's going on!" Gabriel yelled to either a puzzled or shocked crew, "Romulans!" The three distortions suddenly decloaked and they revealed to be warbirds that looked like they are Klingons and the communications officer said, "Sir their signal is jammed!" Another crewman called out, "They're being fired upon!" The three warbirds then bombarded the asteroid installation and the inside started exploding including the supplies and people screamed as they were caught off guard and the computers and display screens exploded in their command center as the base commander tried to cover his face from the flames (as did some of the crewmen) only to be engulfed. Gabriel and the others watched as the three warbirds tore apart Lagrange 2 until the whole asteroid suddenly exploded in a ball of fire (only for a few moments) leaving rocks and debris where the station was. Sumeragi breathed, "Oh my god." They watched as the warbirds turned away and suddenly disappeared. The radar operator said, "Sir we lost track of them!" Sumeragi said, "How many people were on board that station?" The communications officer said somberly, "About 400 ma'm." There was silence on the bridge for a few moments when suddenly the communications touched her headset and turned to Sumeragi and the others and said, "Sir, ma'm, I have a transmission coming in from a supply ship from Lagrange 2!" Sumeragi said, "Patch it through!" A female voice said, "Lagrange 3 this is Linda Vashti from Supply 2, request permission to come aboard!" Sumeragi replied, "Let them in!" Sumeragi left the bridge and Gabriel went to communications and told her to call Ian Vashti. When he finally answered Gabriel said, "Is the ship almost ready?" Ian yelled (over the sounds of pounding metal), "We are just working on the interior! We'll have the ship ready as soon as possible! I have the work crews working on a rotating basis!" Gabriel said, "Just hurry." As he turned to leave he noticed Jen was already in the turbo lift but instead of waiting the turbo lift doors closed on him and Gabriel sighed with disappointment and stood waiting for the next one.

The next morning Gabriel was woken up as the call panel went off next to him and he answered (grudgingly), "Who is this?" Ian replied, "Well good morning to you too captain. I have the report of the work progress on the Yorktown, if you care to look at it." Gabriel replied, "Me and my exec will be in your office." He got dressed and left his quarters, but once he did he saw Jen just left her quarters in her uniform as well and Gabriel hid his puzzlement even as they entered the turbo lift. They entered Ian's office and Ian said, "Good news captain. Most of the interior is complete, but the main and impulse engines still need work and the ship should be ready." Gabriel seemed impressed and said, "You did all of that in one night?" Ian replied, "Well you want the ship as soon as possible." Gabriel said, "Then I guess the engines will be ready tomorrow?" Ian replied, "Either tomorrow or the day after. Depending if the warp core will accept the dilithium crystals." Gabriel said, "Then I suggest you get to work right away. Who knows when those cloaked ships will attack us." Ian replied, "Yes sir, we will do our best." Gabriel and Jen left Ian's office and Jen said, "Captain are you sure those are Romulans and not Klingons? Those warbirds..." Gabriel cut in, "I'm sure. There is no point or even possible for the Klingons to travel this far in Federation space, cloaking or no cloaking device. The only people that could benefit from this chaos would be the Romulans, so when the conditions are right enough they could invade this section of space since the Federation will have no supply or base of operations in the northern defense line of the Neutral Zone." Jen stared at him and said, "You mean now we have to deal with both the KSF and the Romulans?" Gabriel replied, "That's right." Jen scowled and said, "Starfleet better send more than a few ships or else we are done for." Gabriel looked confident and said, "I'm sure the Yorktown would handle them even if they do send a few ships." They waited outside the turbo lift as Jen sighed and said, "Your confidence sometimes gets on my nerves." Gabriel replied, "Get use to it. You are the executive officer after all." The turbo lift opened and Jen and Gabriel entered as Jen made an irritated sigh and Gabriel smirked.

The next day the communications terminal beeped and Gabriel got up, grumbling, and pressed the button and said, "This better be an emergency." On audio only Milena spoke with urgency, "Sir I'm sorry to disturb you but you and Commander Law should come up to the command center immediately!" Gabriel (now alert) said, "We'll be right up!" He hurriedly put on his uniform and once he left his quarters Jen, once again, stood outside his door and Gabriel stumbled back and said, "WOO! Stop standing outside my door like that! That gives people the impression that you maybe stalking me!" Jen (unfazed) said, "I'll remember next time." And they went to the nearest turbo lift and before the doors closed Gabriel looked at her with puzzlement.

The turbo lift doors opened and Jen and Gabriel entered the command center to see many crewmen bustling about and Gabriel said, "Okay, what's going on?" He then noticed Sumeragi, Ian, Setsuna and Felt are there as well when they turned and Milena said, "I think we have been discovered!" Jen looked shocked and said, "How?" Ian replied, "We're not sure how but the KSF is massing six former A-Law's space carriers on the far end of the belt!" Gabriel looked at the video monitors and saw them and he said, "Report this to Starfleet and tell them to send aid immediately." Milena said, "Our long range communications are being blocked, including the moon base!" Gabriel looked grim and said, "Mr. Vashti, is my ship ready?" Ian replied, "Impulse power only. We are still working on the core to accept the dilithium crystals." Gabriel replied, "You better hurry because the only way the people at this station will evacuate safely rests solely on the Ptolemaios, the gundams and the Yorktown." Ian sighed and left the command center, walking fast to the turbo lift. Setsuna said, "What should we do in the meantime?" Gabriel said, "How long till they reach here?" Milena said, "Four hours." Sumeragi said, "Have everyone prepare to evacuate!" Gabriel said, "Milena?" Milena turned to him and said, "Yes sir?" Gabriel said, "Warn us when those ships begin to move towards us." Milena replied, "Yes sir." Gabriel went to the turbo lift as Jen followed with a puzzled look on her face and the turbo lift doors closed.

For the next three hours the hallways were buzzing with crewmen and personnel that are evacuating as the alarm beeped and flashed red lights down the passageways. Gabriel just finished packing the last of his personal effects when his communicator went off and he flipped it open and said, "Valkyrie here." Milena spoke, "Sir the space carriers will arrive sooner than expected and three more former A-Law's carriers have joined in!" Gabriel replied, "I'll be up there!" The last of his bags dematerialized and he left his quarters and passed by crewmen that are running the opposite direction and entered the turbo lift and pressed the button to the command center as soon as the doors closed. When the doors opened Gabriel stepped into the command center and noticed only Milena is manning her station while the rest of the command center is empty except the 3D display of Lagrange 3 and surrounding space and the annoying evacuation alarm and flashing overhead lights. Gabriel was both shocked and puzzled but tried to keep from expressing them when he said, "Where's Commander Law and the others?" Milena replied, "Commander Law is on the Yorktown while everyone else is evacuating! I have all the controls set to my console till we leave!" Gabriel approached the center table and watched as the nine former A-Law's space carriers approach them while the Ptolemaios held position in front of the base. Gabriel said, "Do you read any space distortions near us?" Milena replied, "No sir, I'm not detecting any of them!" Gabriel rested his hands on the table as he leaned forward and said, "Status on the evacuation?" Milena replied, "All crew of the USS Yorktown are all accounted for, but they are still taking on crew and personnel from the station!" Gabriel said, "Let me know when the evacuation is complete." Milena replied, "Yes sir!" Gabriel then saw shuttles and smaller ships leaving the station while in the hanger bay the walkways are crowded with personnel as they hurriedly but calmly boarded the shuttles and small ships (ranging from Galileo 5, 7, Generations, Type 9A and 10) and flew out into the asteroid field while staying in groups as remote controlled small fighter craft escorted them to the Moon Base.

Gabriel continued watching the exodus on the center table when a red alert alarm sounded and three red dots flashed in for of the evacuation caravan and Gabriel yelled out, "What are those?" Milena replied, "Sir three Baikal space carriers have just appeared in front of the caravan!" Gabriel yelled, "Tell the pilots to change course and fall back immediately! How could this happen?" Milena said, "They must have cut off their engines before they reached sensor range and used the gravity from the asteroids to move into position!" Suddenly Milena put a hand to her ear piece and then she looked astonished and yelled, "Sir they are launching mobile suits!" Gabriel replied, "Tell those pilots to haul ass!" Gabriel watched the 3D display when suddenly he saw flashes (coming from the dots indicating they are mobile suits) where the mobile are and many various shuttles and ships began disappearing to his shock. Milena yelled, "They're firing on the shuttles!" Gabriel gripped hard on the edge of the table not noticing that he crushing part of the table beneath his grip (as the table made a low metal groan sound) as sparks issued beneath his grip when suddenly (not long after the mobile suits started firing on the shuttles) the flashing ceased and no more shuttles began disappearing as they kept their distance from the blockade. Milena yelled out, "Sir they stopped firing!" Gabriel made a low sigh and said, "At least they are not advancing." Milena then said, "Sir I'm detecting four Volga-klasse ships and two more A-Law's space carriers beneath us!" Gabriel replied calmly, "What about above?" There was a short pause until Milena said, "All sensors says its clear." Gabriel said, "Get in touch with Sumeragi and tell her to send one of her gundams to investigate so we know that they are not setting a trap." Milena replied, "Aye sir." Gabriel said, "Then tell all shuttles to hold their positions." Milena said, "Yes sir." Gabriel waited for a few minutes as he watched the display of various KSF ships and mobile suits in front, to the left and the bottom of the base took their positions as if readying for an assault as the evacuations shuttles and small ships with fighter escort sat helplessly during the short lull till Milena said, "Sir Setsuna reports there are two Volga-klasse and eight A-Law's space carriers that are hiding behind the asteroids above us as if waiting to ambush any of our shuttles!" Gabriel made a low throat growl as he looked grim in frustration. He then finally spoke, "Have all ships and shuttles remain on standby while..." All of a sudden the room shook violently and Gabriel almost lost his footing as some of the computer consoles exploded showing sparks and Gabriel yelled, "Report!" Milena yelled, "Sir we're under attack! Enemy mobile suits below and above us!" The station rocked again by another explosion and Milena almost fell forward on her console till she caught herself and her face cringed in frustration as her irises flashed yellow. Gabriel yelled, "That's it! We're abandoning Lagrange 3! Everyone get out of the station by any means necessary!" Milena repeated his message through her console as her voice echoed throughout the station when suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder and Milena snapped her head back as she balled one of her hands into a fist and was about to punch till she saw it was Gabriel. If Gabriel was a little surprised he did not show it as he spoke with urgency, "We need to leave now!" She nodded and they both made their way to the turbo lift (with Milena following a little behind as she quickly pulled out a communicator and spoke quickly before putting it away as they entered the turbo lift) and once they are inside the turbo lift doors closed.

The turbo lift moved down as the station rocked again by another explosion and Gabriel pulled out his communicator and said, "Commander Law this is the captain, I'm on my way to the ship now with Milena Vashti! Have the ship ready to depart the moment I am onboard!" Once the turbo lift doors opened Gabriel and Milena ran down the passageways as they head towards the Yorktown as the station shook more and violently till as they made a turn and saw a large fiery explosion as he and Milena held onto the wall. Gabriel and Milena looked up as they heard cracking noises above and saw cracks and metal warping above them and Gabriel screamed, "MOVE!" and they ran as fast as they could down the passageways when the passageway's ceiling behind them collapsed showing flaming metal and various debris behind them. They finally reached the hanger bay and they continued to run even as the hanger bay around them began to fall apart or spurting out flames from random explosions till they both leapt inside one of the Yorktown's main entrances and the airlock doors closed and locked.

Gabriel and Milena looked up to see CB personnel crowding the area as they try to proceed further inside the ship as the ship shook from the station that is falling apart outside. Gabriel yelled to the nearest crew member (in a red starfleet uniform), "Crewman!" He turned in Gabriel's direction, "What's going on with these people?" The crew member replied, "We're trying to spread them out to different areas of the ship that they can either help or take shelter!" Gabriel yelled, "Carry on!" As the crew member moved deeper into the crowd Gabriel and Milena entered the nearest turbo lift and he turned the handle and said, "Bridge." Once the turbo lift doors opened Gabriel stepped onto the bridge (that looks like the original Enterprise in the pilot) and saw everyone is at their stations furiously working on their stations but noticed that Commander Law is not around and he looked very concerned and he said aloud, "Where is Commander Law?" The bridge crew (six personnel) looked up at him with concern till a female voice said behind him, "Here sir!" Gabriel turned around puzzled and saw Law right behind him in a blue starfleet uniform. He looked behind her and around and said, "Where is Milena?" Law replied, "I told her to go to the main communications hub in case they need more help." Gabriel looked disapprovingly but said, "Very well, ship's status." Law replied, "All stations report ready sir except warp power is still offline." Gabriel sighs and says, "I guess that will have to do." Gabriel sat in the command chair (not caring about comfort) as Law assumed the science station and he said, "Navigation?" The navigator replied, "Plotting course outside the station, phasers energized and torpedoes ready sir!" Gabriel looked at his right armrest and looked at the buttons till he found what he is looking for and a whistle went off on the intercoms and he said, "Attention guests and crew of the USS Yorktown, we are about to get underway. This may not be the proper maiden voyage but we are in a middle of a battle and our mission is to help defend and escort the evacuation shuttles to safety from the KSF to the Moon Base and the only way we can do this is for us to work together both ship's crew and CB personnel from Lagrange 3. All weapons and damage control crews prepare for combat! Captain out!" Gabriel turned off the intercom and turned to the helm and said, "Helm, clear all moorings!" Helm pressed a few buttons and replied, "All moorings cleared sir!" Gabriel said, "Reverse one quarter impulse power!" Helm pressed a button and replied, "One quarter impulse."

The Yorktown moved backwards as the station fell apart around it and random explosions went off as the hanger observation deck exploded into flames and metal railings and beams overhead fell or bent downwards as the Yorktown moved away. Helm looked at his console and said, "One minute to space doors." Gabriel said, "Are the space doors open?" Law replied (as she worked on her console furiously), "Working on it sir!" Gabriel snapped his head at her direction and said, "Work faster!" Law made a low (inaudible) throat growl and said, "Yes sir!" Helm said, "30 seconds to space doors!" The Yorktown kept moving backwards as walkways and other parts of the station fell apart including random explosions. A voice spoke through the helm's console, "Warning, space doors are closed, warning." It kept repeating and Gabriel said, "Any time Ms. Law." Law said, "Yes sir, I'm working on it!" The ship's rear moved closer and closer to the doors and everyone looked up worried when all of a sudden the doors finally opened as a rapid beeping noise is heard from Law's station. Everyone still looked up in apprehension till the Yorktown was just barely able to move past the space doors as the station continued to collapse and explode around the ship. The bridge crew sighed with relief when the helm officer said, "We have cleared space doors." The Yorktown moved out of the burning, exploding and collapsing station, banking back left till the ship is far enough and Gabriel said, "Full impulse power!" Helm replied, "Aye sir." The Yorktown moved down right of Lagrange 3 and once it reached the bottom it proceeded straight ahead and Gabriel said, "Raise shields, charge all phaser banks!" Helm pressed a few buttons and said, "Shields raised and phasers fully charged si..." The ship then took a hit on its port shield and the ship shook violently as everyone tried to hold on.

Gabriel yelled, "Helm, target those KSF mobile suits with torpedoes!" Helm said, "Yes sir! Firing torpedoes!" Then the sound of torpedo firing is heard and the torpedoes fired from the Yorktown and the asteroids that were in front of them (that had KSF GN-X III mobile suits that are using them for cover) exploded pulverizing the mobile suits hidden behind them or shredded apart those that were close while on the radio the pilots either screamed or one yelled, "TORPEDO BARRAGE! TORPEDO BARRAGE!" On the bridge they watched as the mobile suit forces in front of them were decimated in the middle of the flashes of torpedo explosions. Gabriel then said, "Open hailing frequencies to the Ptolemaios." The communications pressed various buttons on her console and said, "Channel open sir." Gabriel said, "Captain Sumeragi this is Captain Gabriel Valkyrie of the USS Yorktown." On audio only Sumeragi replied, "Yes captain go ahead." Gabriel said, "I need you and your gundams to create a path for all the people in the shuttles to escape. We will distract the KSF on the other side." Sumeragi replied, You got it captain!" Gabriel said, "Helm, set course to the advancing nine ships and set phasers to full power." Helm replied, "Aye sir, course laid in." The Yorktown moved forwards to the advancing mobile suits and space carriers.

On the bridge they watched as the main body of the KSF advanced towards them and Gabriel said, "Helm I want you to advance at full impulse fire both phaser banks at the space carriers and fire torpedoes at the GN-X III's and other mobile suits to clear a path for us and break them up." The navigator said, "Sir we would be in direct line of sight of their weapons as well!" Gabriel sat back in his chair (as if relaxing) and said, "Yes, but we have shields and they do not." Helm said, "Sir, phaser crews and torpedoes are ready!" Gabriel said (with a hint of urgency), "Fire phasers!" Then the sound of phaser discharge is heard and outside the Yorktown the ship fired phasers one and two at the incoming ships and blasted large holes through two of the former A-Law's carriers. They watched as the phasers struck home and the helmsman said, "Hit sir! Two space carriers heavily damaged!" The bridge then shook as outside the Yorktown's shields are hit by a series of random rifle shots from the mobile suits and Gabriel said, "Fire torpedoes, full spread!" Helm replied, "Yes sir! Torpedoes firing!" Outside torpedoes started firing from the Yorktown and blew apart asteroids and mobile suits, if the shockwaves of the explosions didn't break them apart. Helm said (with a hint of excitement), "Multiple hits sir!" Jen looked down at her scanner and said, "Readings coming in. 12 mobile suits destroyed while more than a dozen damaged." Gabriel said, "Are they still firing?" The bridge shook as if in reply and Gabriel said, "Never mind, continue firing." The Yorktown fired more torpedoes as she barreled down on the mobile suits positions and more mobile suits and asteroids exploded or broke apart. Jen said, "We destroyed more..." The bridge shook violently as everyone held onto their stations and Gabriel said, "Commander?" Jen replied, "Sir they are firing Ion rockets on us! We lost 15% of our shields!" Gabriel turned to the helm and yelled, "Fire phasers point blank!" The Yorktown fired both forward phaser banks directly ahead and there was a brilliant flash that filled the main viewer and the Yorktown shook violently while on the bridge the crew tried to cover their eyes and everyone held on to anything that is solid while Gabriel slouched back in his chair trying to cover his eyes and hang on until the light dissipated and the shaking stopped.

Everyone quickly assumed their stations as Gabriel sat up in his chair and said, "What was that?" Jen looked down at her scanner and said, "They must had a supply of Ion rockets and our phasers detonated them on impact." They looked at the view screen to show a mess of wreckage from destroyed or ripped apart various KSF mobile suits and large chunks of debris that were once part of the carriers. Jen said, "I read four Baikal ships completely destroyed and two severely damaged. I can't count how many mobile suits because there is too much debris." The bridge crew looked in awe but Gabriel paid no mind and said, "Helm, turn 90 degrees to starboard and engage the enemy fleet above." The helmsman looked perplexed and said, "Sir, should we..." Gabriel cut in, "Do you want us to end up like the David Coben? Follow your orders!" Helm rapidly pressed his controls and said, "Yes sir, right away sir!" The Yorktown moved up to the right at full impulse. Communications said, "Sir I've intercepted a transmission from one of the space carriers calling the ambush fleet to attack us!" Gabriel replied, "Try to jam their signal! Range to fire on the fleet above!" Jen watched her scanner and replied, "5,000 kilometers and closing!" After a few seconds the space on the view screen suddenly lit up with bolts of red and green light from the asteroids in front of them and Gabriel yelped, "Fire torpedoes now!" Helm replied, "Torpedoes firing!" The Yorktown suddenly fired torpedoes and they exploded at the asteroids in front of the Yorktown (where the KSF fleet tried to hide).

When the KSF ceased firing on the Yorktown Gabriel said, "Cease firing." The weapons officer replied (as the flashes of the torpedo explosions stopped), "Ceased firing." Gabriel turned to Jen and said, "Report." Jen looked down at her scanner and replied, "One Volga and three Baikal's severely damaged. About a dozen mobile suits destroyed and equal number damaged." Gabriel said, "Are they moving towards us?" Jen replied, "No sir, but I have two Baikal's coming from the area we attacked earlier and three from behind Lagrange 3 and another three disengaging pursuit of the Ptolemaios." The ship then shook (but not violently) as the mobile suits from the asteroids behind and on the sides of the Yorktown fired their rifles and struck the ship's shields. Jen then spoke with great concern, "Sir, shields dropped down to 60%!" The ship then shook violently and the communications officer said, "Sir decks four and five report casualties and multiple fires!" Gabriel replied, "Get damage control parties on it right away!" Jen said, "Sir those hits are coming from the space carriers! We are within range!" There was another violent shake (amongst the light ones that are continuing constantly) as some of the crewmen nearly lost there footing and Jen said, "Sir shields now down to 50%! Both transporters and tractor beam are not operational!" Gabriel yelled, "Helm hard to port! Fire phasers, wide beam!" Outside the ship the Yorktown turned hard to port dodging most of the incoming fire from the mobile suits surrounding the ship and fired both all of its phaser banks in every direction moving side to side while on the bridge the crew watched as the ship dodge asteroids in their path while being hit. Gabriel then said, "Turn hard to starboard and fire torpedoes and starboard phasers!" The Yorktown then fired torpedoes at the assembled Baikal ship beside and behind the asteroids and the asteroids surrounding the ships exploded and they were showered with rocks and debris from the exploded asteroids. Three ships then exploded right behind some of the exploded asteroids while the phasers sliced right through some of the asteroids the mobile suits were using for cover and sliced apart the mobile suits as the asteroids exploded in the phaser beams wake.

On the bridge there was excitement in the air but the crew kept there bearing even when Jen said, "Sir long range sensors report the rest of the KSF Fleet bearing down on us including their GN-X III's! Shields are also down to 45%!" Gabriel said, "Helm evasive maneuvers!" Helm replied, "Evasive maneuvers aye!" The Yorktown then veered right, towards the wrecked mobile suit line and Jen noticed on the view screen and said, "Lt. Jena what are you doing! You're heading straight to the enemy mobile suits!" Jena replied, "Not exactly commander." Jena pressed buttons on her console and the Yorktown zigzagged towards what's left of the mobile suits as they fired on the Yorktown but most of their rifle shots and bazooka rocket rounds missed as the ship kept zigzagged or turning every which way while on the bridge as they closed in on the mobile suits Jena said, "Firing both phasers and torpedoes!" The Yorktown suddenly unleashed a barrage of torpedoes and phasers at point blank range at the asteroids (where the mobile suits were using for cover) and the whole area lit up with asteroids being blown apart and bright flashes of explosions as the Ion packs for the bazookas exploded and mobile suits being shredded in the process as the Yorktown barreled through their lines passing large clouds of debris.

When the smoke cleared a large asteroid (almost the size of the moon) appeared right in front of the Yorktown's path. The bridge crew looked up in horror as they braced onto their chairs or stations and Gabriel yelled, "LT!" Jena replied, "Yes sir I see it!" Jena pressed a button and another as everyone held on as the ship rotated clockwise and dodged the large asteroid as the ship made a sharp dive and the ship made a sharp turn upwards when it reached the bottom and followed the edge of the asteroid till the ship is on the other side. The crew sighed with relief and Jena said, "They are now behind us captain. We made it." Gabriel said (calmly), "Helm hard about, we are going to attack." Everyone on the bridge looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. Jena said, "Sir why are we attacking? We are barely maintaining our distance from the KSF that is pursuing us and we only have 45% of our shields!" Gabriel pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Engineering what is the status on the warp drive." Linda Vashti's voice is heard as she said, "From all the damage and ruckus you got us into warp drive is now available on your command." Gabriel pressed the same button and stared down at Jena and said, "You heard the order Lt." Jena replied, "Aye sir." She turned back to her station as Jen sat back and watched trying not to show her anger as she resumed her station. The Yorktown made a radical U turn and headed back where the mobile suits and the KSF are. Gabriel said, "Arm phasers and prepare to fire. Helm we are going to make two passes so prepare for evasive maneuvers and radical U turns when the time comes." Jena and the weapons officer replied, "Yes sir." Jen then watched the view screen along with the rest of the crew as they saw the KSF ships hovering over the area where the Yorktown escaped as the GN-X III's and other mobile suits were either holding their attack positions or being resupplied.

On the bridge of one of the Volga-klasse carriers the radar operator looked closer at his radar and put his hands to his headset when all of a sudden he looked shocked and turned to the captain, as he stood in the middle of the bridge. The Radar operator said, "Sir I have a contact heading right at us!" The captain turned to him concerned and said, "What is it?" The radar operator yelled, "It's the Federation starship!" The captain then looked as shocked as the radar operator and he yelled, "ARM ALL DEFENSES! GET OUR MOBILE SUITS OUT NOW!" and the alarm sounded as crewmen ran about station to station on the bridge.

Gabriel yelled, "Fire!" and the Yorktown moved to port and fired two phaser beams in four short blasts slicing many mobile suits and two beams directly hit two space carriers causing them to explode while another made an evasive maneuver only to ram into the side of another carrier and colliding into an asteroid in the process. On the bridge they witnessed the events that unfolded and Gabriel said, "Report." Jen looked at her scanner and said, "A dozen mobile suits destroyed, two Balkai carriers completely destroyed and two severely damaged. Sir I recommend we should fall back." Gabriel replied, "Recommendation noted. Hard about!" The Yorktown moved clockwise and fired one long, two short and one long burst of two forward phasers and on the bridge they watched as more groups of mobile suits were either sliced apart, exploded or were incinerated by the beams and blown asteroids that made a path that led to a former A-Law's space carrier causing the ship to explode in a brilliant flash. Gabriel yelled out, "You did it! Hard about, give me some distance." Jena pressed buttons on her console and the Yorktown pulled away fast before what's left of the KSF Fleet that is present could respond. Once the viewer showed the area was clear Gabriel said, "Report." Jen replied, "Six mobile suits destroyed, about a dozen heavily damaged and one carrier completely destroyed. According to my scanners it looks like they are not pursuing us." Gabriel said, "Helm full impulse to the Moon Base. Commander keep an eye on long range scanners to make sure we are not being followed. Communications, monitor their channels to make sure we are not being shadowed or falling into a trap." Jen and the communications officer both replied, "Yes sir." Gabriel stood and said, "Good. Commander, you have the con. I'll be in my quarters. When we arrive notify me before we begin docking procedures." Jen replied, "Yes sir." Gabriel went and entered the turbo lift as Jen stood and watched (all the while looking as if she is trying to hold her temper) and when the turbo lift doors closed Jen breathed through her nose before sitting back (hard in her seat) at her station.

The Yorktown is approaching the orbit of the Moon Base while on the bridge Jen was sitting in the command chair when a voice came over the bridge intercom and said, "USS Yorktown this is Moon Base central control, hanger bay 2 is ready for you to pull in anytime." Jen replied, "Thank You central control, stand by." Jen stood up and said, "Jena take over while I go get the captain." Jena looked back puzzled and said, "Why don't you call to his quarters?" Jen was already in the turbo lift and she said, "Apparently he locked out his coms." And the turbo lift doors closed. Jen walked up to the door to Gabriel's quarters and pressed the ringer but as she stood and waited he didn't answer. She sighed with frustration and typed the code to command override and when the door finally opened the light were very dim. Jen said, "What the hell." She felt the wall for the lights, found it and the room lit up to show Gabriel's quarters turned inside out as everything was thrown about or broken including the smashed in computer terminal. Jen was taken aback but as she looked to her left and saw Gabriel lying on the bed (mattress exposed as all the sheets were either torn or pulled out) with only a single pillow Jen regained her composure with a look of frustration and said, "Captain we reached the Moon Base." Gabriel did not wake up and Jen came up to the bed and kicked the mattress making Gabriel suddenly open his eyes and sat up with a look of both frustration and shock. Jen said, "Captain we have arrived." Gabriel looked at her first puzzled and then realized what she meant and said, "Oh, I'll be right up!" He got out of bed and started putting his boots on as Jen said (with a hint of anger and frustration), "I'll call housekeeping and have them repair the damage you've done, captain." She then left his quarters before Gabriel could turn and say something in reply.

The Yorktown moved into position to dock and followed the path lights inside till the ship pulled in between the Ptolemaios and a supply ship and docked when the docking clamps locked in and the terminals came out and locked into the side doors to allow the crew and personnel to leave. On the bridge Jena pressed a button on her console and said, "All moorings engaged, Terminals 1 and 2 are in place and all systems are standing by." Gabriel replied in his command chair, "Very good." Gabriel and Jen got up and entered the turbo lift as maintenance crews exited. A new set of turbo lift doors opened and Gabriel and Jen stepped out and entered the command center (setup like the one in Lagrange 3) with Ian and Sumeragi standing around the center table and Gabriel said, "So how did everyone else fare?" Sumeragi and Ian turned to face him and Sumeragi said, "The port side hanger on the Ptolemaios is heavily damage including the starboard engine, but otherwise fine. What's the status on the Yorktown?" Gabriel replied, "Our shields are heavily damaged and we had some fires but the damage control crew put them out quickly." Ian sighed and said, "Great, more work." Linda then exited the turbo lift behind them and said, "We lost two third's of our equipment and over fifty personnel are either dead or missing." Gabriel turned to Jen and said, "Commander, get a hold on our communications officer and tell him to advise Starfleet on what has happened." Jen replied, "Yes sir." She then pulled out her communicator and stood on the side as she talked. Sumeragi said, "I believe we should reconvene later when Starfleet responds." Ian replied, "Except me, I am going to be busy repairing both ships and gundams." Linda said, "I am going to make sure everyone is settled and taken care of in the meantime before I help with the repairs." They all parted and Gabriel turned just as Jen put away her communicator and just before she spoke he said, "I don't know about you but I am going to try to sleep after what we have been through." Jen replied (with a stressful tone), "Did you forget about your quarters?" Gabriel smirked and held a hand to his head and said, "Yes, I forgot. Then I'll just relax in the rec room till its all straightened out." Jen said, "Would you mind telling me what happened that made you decide to tear apart your own quarters?" Gabriel replied (a little defensively), "No, it's nothing for you to concern about." He then entered the turbo lift as Jen said to herself, "Of course." Before she entered with him and the doors closed.

Not even an hour later, as Gabriel just sat in a lounge chair, Gabriel's communicator went off and he sighed with disappointment before he pulled it out and said, "Valkyrie here, what is it?" Milena replied, "Sir we have received a reply from Starfleet. Do you want hear it?" Gabriel said, "Go ahead." A male mechanical voice said, "Message to Captain Gabriel Valkyrie from Starfleet Command. Your ship is to engage only in defensive measures till a convoy of eight Federation starships arrive on the dark side of the moon. Once they arrive your ship will be part of the group led by Commodore Decker of the USS Constellation and your mission will be to force the Ka'Tula Federation to peace and find and if possible capture or destroy the three Klingon warbirds in the area. Starfleet Command out." Gabriel pressed a button and said, "Thank You for the message Milena, have all senior staff assemble in the Yorktown's ready room in one hour." Milena replied, "Yes sir." He then flipped the communicator closed and got up from the chair and proceeded towards the doors.

Gabriel entered the ready room in his yellow uniform and noticed Jen is wearing her blue uniform as she, Sumeragi, Ian and Linda Vashti stood by their seats waiting till he took his seat and the others did as well. Gabriel said, "I'm sure you all are aware of the current situation we are in and as far as I know this is the last base under CB's control am I correct?" Sumeragi, Ian and Linda nodded somberly and Gabriel said, "I have received Starfleet Command's reply and they have sent eight Federation starships led by Commodore Decker to our assist and they, including the Yorktown, are going to force Ka'Tula to cease hostilities and find those three warbirds." Ian said, "Finally we can end this nightmare!" Sumeragi said, "How long till they arrive?" Gabriel replied, "Two days." Linda said, "Lets just hope we can stay hidden for that long." Gabriel added, "With those cloaked ships running about I'm not sure, but as part of my mission I have to find those cloaked ships if we are going to stand a chance." Linda said, "How are you going to do that?" Gabriel turned to Jen and said, "Commander, is there a way to configure the sensor to send out a sound wave that could reflect a solid object?" Jen replied, "You mean like sonar?" Gabriel replied, "Exactly." Jen cringed as she think and said, "Yes I could, but finding those ships amongst that asteroid field is very slim." Gabriel said, "Just do your best commander, even if it only gives the general area they are in." Gabriel looked back at the rest of the group and said, "We will reconvene when the spacial sonar is operational and find at least the general location of those warbirds and we will discuss our plans from there." They stood up and left with Jen following alongside Gabriel and she said, "What do you plan on doing once we find those ships?" Gabriel replied, "I plan on revealing those ships are truly Romulans and once they are revealed I'm sure the fighting will cease between the Ka'Tula Federation and CB when they see the enemy they should really fight against and not themselves." Gabriel entered the turbo lift as Jen stayed and when the door closed on Gabriel's grim expression Jen breathed through her nostrils with frustration and left.

For the next 48 hours Jen and selected crews from both the Yorktown and the Moon Base constructed the sonar on the ship and the base. On the base they developed a periscope device that emanates the sound and rigged it to one of the consoles in the command center. Once they finished they began using the sonar to find the cloaked ships as Gabriel and the others stood present. Gabriel said, "Anything on sonar?" crewman replied, "No sir." Linda said, "Everyone from Lagrange 3 is taken care of." Ian said, "All repairs are completed on both ships and gundams." Sumeragi said, "Milena has intercepted a transmission that the KSF are searching for us close by. I plan on sending the Ptolemaios and all three gundams to drive them away and disappear in an area far away where they will search for us and not this base." The display of the moon and the surrounding space and asteroids appeared on the center table and Sumeragi pushed a button and red dots appeared in the 3D display and she said, "These are all the ships Milena found according to scanners." She then pressed another button and a line is shown from the Moon Base to the far end of the asteroid field and she said, "And this is the course the Ptolemaios would..." A crewman yelled out, "We found them!" Gabriel said, "Put them on the display." Then a large yellow sphere appeared behind the moon and outside the asteroid field behind and the crewman said, "This is the area the cloaked ships are but we can't get a positive lock on them." Gabriel replied (with a grim expression), "Fine. Ms. Sumeragi when are you planning to launch?" She replied, "Later today." Gabriel said, "Lets up the time table and launch in a few hours so we can show the KSF who the real enemy is."

An alarm sounded signaling the departure of both the Ptolemaios and the Yorktown as the rest of the crews boarded their ships and then the walkways retracted back. The turbo lift doors opened on the bridge of the Yorktown and Gabriel stepped out as the rest of the bridge crew manned their stations and he sat in the command chair and said, "Commander Law, are all stations ready for departure?" Jen replied, "Yes sir. All systems and departments reporting ready captain." Jena said, "We have clearance from docking control sir." Gabriel said, "Retract all moorings." Jena pressed a couple of buttons and said, "All moorings retracted." Gabriel then said, "Take us out Lt." The Yorktown moved backwards slowly but steadily out of its dock and moved right backwards as the ship was exiting while the Ptolemaios repeated the same procedure as the ship pulled out from the docking bay at the top right of the Yorktown's. The Ptolemaios then moved forward swinging out the orbit of the Moon Base as the Yorktown followed behind below. Gabriel said, "Are we detected commander?" Jen replied, "Negative." Gabriel said, "Communications, notify captain Sumeragi we are commencing plan alpha." The communications officer replied, "Yes sir." The Yorktown peeled away to port away from the Ptolemaios when on the bridge, a few moments later, Jen said, "Sir the Ptolemaios has fired starbursts and the KSF ships in the surrounding area are closing in on her." Gabriel turned to her and said, "How many?" Jen looked in her scanner and replied, "Eight Balkai's and two Volga's. They have also launched their mobile suits." Gabriel turned back forward and watched the view screen as he and the others saw some flashes on the left side of the viewer and ceased and Gabriel said, "Is the Ptolemaios moving away?" Jen replied, "Yes sir and the KSF fleet is following them." Gabriel said, "Has she launched the gundams yet?" Communications officer replied, "Captain Sumeragi says there are on standby and getting ready for launch sir." Gabriel replied, "Good. Jena we arrived at the coordinates?" Jena replied, "Approaching sir." Gabriel said, "Execute maneuver Delta 299." Jena replied, "Yes sir." The Yorktown then began maneuvering around the asteroids as it banked every which way. Jena said, "Sir all phaser and torpedoes are armed and ready." Gabriel said, "Commander you able to narrow down their coordinates?" Jen replied, "Negative." Gabriel sat back in his chair and looked frustrated when Jena said, "Sir, what do we do?" Gabriel replied, "Fire torpedoes and commence bombardment of the area in question. Hopefully we hit something." Jena replied, "Yes sir." The Yorktown fired its torpedoes and they detonated in the space ahead.

In one of the cloaked warbirds a Romulan Centurion wearing a grey uniform, a helmet and a blue sash approached another wearing a purple sash and sitting in the only chair watching the view screen before saluting and said, "Commander, warbird 2 reports the Yorktown is detonating torpedoes at its former location." The commander replied (not alarmed), "So they can't sense us. Good thing we worked out the flaws in our cloaking devices." The commander then looked over his shoulder and said, "Tell warbirds 2 and 3 to attack and destroy the Federation starship before the Ptolemaios and the KSF arrive." The centurion saluted and replied, "Yes commander." Then resumed his station as the commander watched the Yorktown firing its torpedoes far ahead of them.

On the Yorktown's bridge they watched as the space ahead of them flashed with torpedo detonations and Gabriel said, "Anything?" Jen kept looking down at her scanner and replied, "Negative sir." Gabriel tired to control his anxiety and said, "Then we just made ourselves as targets." The communications officer said, "Sir I have a report from the Ptolemaios that they are being fired upon by gun batteries from the space carriers!" Suddenly the ship shook by an explosion and suddenly on the view screen two warbirds decloaked from the forward port and starboard sides and fired torpedoes at the Yorktown. The torpedoes hit the Yorktown's shields after they each fired two torpedoes making the ship shake even more till the warbirds stopped and recloaked in a matter of seconds.

The red alert alarm went off as the bridge crew held on as they were fired upon till the warbirds decloaked and the shaking stopped. Gabriel yelled, "Damage report?" Jen replied, "Electrical fires on decks 3 and 5, hull breach in deck 10 section 4 and shields down to 70%!" Gabriel said, "Do we have their location?" Jen replied, "They were directly to port and starboard before they reengaged there cloaking devices!" Gabriel said, "At least they can't fire while they are cloaked." Gabriel then got up from his chair and went to Jen's side and said, "Jen, will it work if we shut down all non essential systems and focus all that power and the warp engines into the deflector dish and fire a sonic vibration that would damage the warbirds to the extent that they will create debris so we can pinpoint their location?" Jen replied, "I have to ask the engineers but I believe it maybe possible." Gabriel said, "Do it." As Jen called down to engineering a warbird decloaked right in front of them and fired a torpedo that struck the Yorktown's shields at point blank range to cause the ship to shake violently and Gabriel grabbed the handrail only to spiral down to the floor next to his chair. The warbird fired another torpedo that struck the shields causing another violent shake before it disappeared and Gabriel was able to get back to his command chair and said, "Fire torpedoes now!" The Yorktown fired torpedoes at where the warbird was and detonated as Gabriel watched but saw no explosions or debris when they ceased firing. Gabriel said, "Did we get him?" Jena replied, "No sir!" Gabriel hit his right armrest (causing a minor dent) and said, "Damn." Jen said, "Sir the engineers say they can do it but only for one shot!" Gabriel said, "Then let's do it. How long will it take?" Jen replied, "They said a few minutes!" Gabriel said, "We don't have a few minutes!" Jen replied (with a look of contempt), "Yes sir!" The ship then shook again as more torpedoes hit the Yorktown's shields as the two warbirds appeared on the port and starboard sides and Jen yelled out, "Sir shields down to 50%!" Gabriel yelled, "Fire torpedoes!" Jena made a hopeless face and she pressed the fire control buttons as the torpedoes fired into empty space.

As the Yorktown continued to fire torpedoes blindly into space Gabriel turned to Jen and said, "Is it ready?" Jen was busy pressing buttons and controls on her station and said, "Engineering reports ready sir!" Gabriel turned back forward and said, "Lt. Jena?" Jena replied, "Ready to fire at your command." They waited as the ship shook from another hit and then all of a sudden a warbird appeared right in front of them and Gabriel yelled (with his fist clinched forward), "Fire!" Jena pressed a button and there was a shrill mechanical howling noise emanated from the deflector dish and the crews on all three warbirds had hands to their ears and cringed even as their ships shook. A centurion yelled, "Commander! The vibrations! It's..." Before he finished the ship shook more violently and the lights flickered as debris fell on top of them and the ship violently tilted on its side as everyone was thrown from their stations.

On the Yorktown the noise finally subsided and on the bridge they watched on the view screen as something exploded and debris appeared in two areas in front of them. Gabriel said, "What do your scanners read commander?" Jen looked down at her scanner and said, "Based on the amount of debris it looks like we destroyed one warbird while heavily damaging another." Gabriel said, "Do you detect any bodies in the wreckage?" Jen replied, "Yes sir, but only one." Gabriel said, "One's enough. Beam it directly to sickbay and warn the doctor to keep it in storage till we dock." Jen looked at him puzzled and said, "Yes sir." Jena looked shocked at the console and looked up and yelled, "Captain!" Gabriel and the others looked and saw on the view screen a warbird suddenly appeared in front of them and Gabriel yelled, "Fire!" Jen called out (as she looked up from her scanner), "Sir their shields and weapons are powered down!" Gabriel yelled, "Hold your fire! Commander scan them thoroughly!" Jen looked back down on her scanner and said, "Scanning." Jena said, "Are they surrendering?" Jen said, "Their shields and weapons are down but..." Gabriel turned to her and said, "But what?" Jen suddenly looked up (as if shocked) and said, "I read one metal case inside emanating power that is growing rapidly!" Gabriel suddenly turned and yelled, "PHASERS FIRE POINT BLANK!" The warbird suddenly sped towards them on a collision course till a single phaser beam fired and hit the warbird directly on the command structure/torpedo bank and the viewer was filled with a large, bright, white light and the ship shook violently and tilted to its starboard side as Gabriel held onto his seat while many of the crewman fell onto the deck and the main lights went off leaving only the lights from the consoles and the red alert still on and/or flashing.

Outside the Yorktown was tilted towards starboard aft as the bridge crew struggled to get back on their feet and to their stations when the light came back on. Jena was able to reach the controls and she pressed a button that made the ship rightened itself as everyone else got back up while Gabriel and Jen were still in their seats. Jen said, "We lost all power to shields and we have reports of multiple electrical fires in several decks!" Gabriel said, "What's the status on the Ptolemaios?" Jen replied, "She is surrounded by the KSF and the gundams are barely holding them back! Either they did not notice what just happened or the KSF are complete idiots!" Gabriel glanced at her and said, "Commander, language." Jen sighed with frustration and said (with a hint of sarcasm), "Yes sir." Gabriel sighed and said, "I guess we have to wait on getting that last warbird. Helm turn us about and head straight to the Ptolemaios's location, full impulse power." Jen looked at him as if he was crazy and said, "Sir we have no shields!" Jena also said, "But sir what about the last warbird?" Gabriel replied, "If anyone has any idea how to find it please say now!" There was silence and Gabriel said, "Then we are going in." The Yorktown turned about and headed straight towards the random light and explosions.

On the view screen in the Yorktown the bridge crew began to see the KSF mobile suits and ships as they fired upon the gundams and Ptolemaios as they fought back. Jena said, "Torpedo and phaser crews report ready sir but the shields are still down." Gabriel said, "Prepare to fire on my m..." Jen spoke up from her scanner, "Sir I'm picking up Federation starships behind us!" Suddenly behind the Yorktown the Constellation, three Newton, Three Mayflower and one Armstrong class starships dropped out of warp while on the Constellation's bridge Commodore Decker leaned forward on his command chair and yelled, "Fire!" The Constellation and all the other starships fired both phasers and torpedoes at the KSF mobile suits and ships firing upon the gundams and the Ptolemaios. On the bridge of the Yorktown the crew witnessed the KSF being ripped apart and Gabriel said, "Lt. Jena, commence firing!" The Yorktown then unleashed fire from all of its forward phaser banks and torpedoes into the fray. Jen looked down at her scanner and said, "Sir I detect five mobile suits approaching the 00 Quan T's rear." Gabriel said, "Comms notify Setsuna of the mobile suits." Communications replied, "Yes sir." The whole battle area was covered with beams of various colored lights as on one end the Federation starships fired both phasers and torpedoes while in the other is the KSF space carriers and mobile suits firing beam cannons, rockets and rifles as the fire from both sides crisscrossed each other in the middle before hitting the Federation starships shields or exploding the asteroids or mobile suits on the other while the Ptolemaios and the gundams on the other side attacked.

In the Constellation's bridge the helmsman said, "Sir, we have three Balkai's that are trying to form a picket line!" Decker replied, "Then fly in between them and maintain speed and distance. Fire!" The Constellation fired phasers at the center ship as it flew between the two space carriers and the main guns on one of them exploded as the phasers struck home. Decker enthusiastically said, "You did it! Hard about, go between the first and center ships and continue firing." The Constellation then turned for another attack while on the Yorktown Gabriel said, "Commander find that last warbird. We don't want any surprises." Jen replied, "Yes sir." Suddenly a GN-X III flew right in front of the main viewer and was about to its rifle on the surprised bridge crew when all of a sudden the mobile suit was swarmed with various human looking like silver drones with blue lighted eyes as they tore pieces off the mobile suit forcing the GN-X III to drop its rifle and tried grabbing onto the drones only to crush two of them before various parts of its armor plating was torn off and the mobile suit powered down.

The bridge crew relaxed and Gabriel said, "Whoever controlled those drones I owe him or her one." Jen looked up from her scanner and said, "Sir I found it! It seems to be observing the battle from a distance and it's cloaking device is not active!" Gabriel turned to communications and said, "Relay the coordinates to Commodore Decker and tell him we are pursuing the warbird." The communications officer replied, "Yes sir!" Gabriel said, "Helm do you have the coordinates?" Jena replied, "Yes sir." Gabriel said, "Proceed at full impulse power!" Jena replied, "Yes sir." The Yorktown turned to starboard but then a blast from a mobile suit rifle hit the port side of the main body and the ship jolted to the right as the crew on the bridge were almost thrown from their feet. Jena said, "Sir we lost phaser power!" Gabriel said, "Prepare to fire torpedoes on my mark." Jena replied, "Aye sir!" The ship jolted to the left and communications said, "Sir hull breaches on decks 8 and 12! Damage control teams are responding!" The Yorktown moved around the asteroids using them for cover as the Yorktown approached the rear of the area where the warbird was. Gabriel said, "Helm do you have a fix..." All of a sudden the back of the warbird decloaked right in front of them and fired a torpedo that struck the top front of the saucer section and the ship shook violently before the warbird disappeared. Jena said, "Sir we lost all forward sensors!" Communications said, "Hull breach on deck 3! Damage control teams are on the move!" Gabriel said, "Fire line of sight Lt!" Jena replied, "Aye sir!" A Balkai fired one of its main batteries and struck the port side torpedo room and it exploded blowing through both the port and starboard torpedo bays and fires raged in both torpedo rooms as crewmen screamed in the flames while others pulled out fire extinguishers to try to put out the flames.

The Yorktown shook violently from the impact and Jean yelled, "Sir we lost both torpedo rooms!" Communications said, "Large fires reported in both torpedo bays! Fire teams are now engaging the fires!" Gabriel breathed through his nostrils as he tried to calm himself but yelled, "Commander, tell phaser control to get those phasers back up now or we are all dead!" The warbird suddenly decloaked right in front of them and Gabriel yelled, "PHASERS FIRE!" A single phaser beam suddenly fired from the bottom center dome of the saucer section and hit the warbird directly at the forward command center/torpedo room. On the warbird the torpedo room exploded and caused a massive power outage and everyone (including the commander) was thrown from their stations as some of the screamed. On the bridge of the Constellation they saw the warbird hit on the main viewer and Decker said, "Target that warbird and fire." The Constellation fired torpedoes at the warbird while the Balkai (that fired on the Yorktown earlier) the captain and the bridge crew saw the warbird and the captain yelled, "Fire main batteries on that ship!" The main guns on the Balkai fired on the warbird and two more joined in. Inside the warbird there were multiple large explosions that threw the crew about till they were suddenly consumed in the flames and debris as the warbird outside clearly began to buckle as it wavered till suddenly there was a large explosion and the warbird exploded. On the bridge of the Yorktown some of the crew cheered till they were suddenly silenced as Jen and Gabriel looked about, but Gabriel gave a satisfactory smirk and said, "Communications, get me in touch with Commodore Decker." Comms replied, "Sir the Commodore is sending a message through all channels." Gabriel replied, "Tie in." On the intercom they heard Decker say, "All ships hold your fire! The KSF has announced a ceased of hostilities! I repeat, hold your fire!" Gabriel and everyone else smiled and breathed with a sense of relief and Gabriel said, "All stations stand down from red alert. All crews report damage and casualties." Gabriel then looked down at the helm and said, "Helm, take us back to Moon Base." Jena replied (with a sense of excitement), "Yes sir!" The Yorktown then turn to starboard and headed back to the Moon Base passing the Constellation and other Federation and KSF ships while on its way.

As the Yorktown was docked the ship went under repairs while the rest of the starships headed towards the planet escorting the KSF space carriers back. The starships remained in orbit as the pillars and solar panels continued to undergo repairs with the help of Crossroad Industries and the lone body of the Romulan (that the Yorktown beamed aboard from one of the destroyed warbirds) was beamed over to the Constellation's sickbay with a full report that it was Romulans that manned the warbirds. Once the Yorktown was repaired Gabriel and the others assumed their stations and prepared to leave. Jena said, "Docking clamps retracted captain." Jen said, "All departments report ready and all systems are functioning normally sir." Gabriel said, "Then take us out Lt." The Yorktown then pulled out in the same manner as before but remained in orbit around the moon. Gabriel said, "Comms, send both Ian and Linda Vashti as well as Captain Sumeragi our thanks for all the hard work they've done. We also appreciate on allowing Saji Crossroad to be our chief engineer on our voyage." Comms replied, "Yes sir." Jen said, "Sir is it wise to have the head of Crossroad Industries to be our chief engineer? After all he has a big company to run and the job of chief engineer is a little below his standards." Gabriel replied, "I agree, but he insisted on coming. He also told me that he left his company on capable hands and he will be able to keep in touch with a specialized enhanced communications system he personally installed in his quarters." Jen said, "And chief engineer?" Gabriel replied, "He told me he likes to do something that gets his hands dirty even if its a job of a simple chief engineer of a starship." Comms said, "Sir I have a reply. They also want to Thank You for protecting them and help solve the conflict between Celestial Being and Ka'Tula even when it was not their fault in the first place." Gabriel said, "Thank You comms." Comms said, "Also Starfleet has saw the foot and received the evidence you claimed and said you were right and they were Romulans but they will not acknowledge them for public knowledge." Jen looked both shocked and angered as Gabriel nodded and said, "Message received and understood." Jen was about to protest but stopped herself and turned back to her station looking angry as her eyes flickered yellow. Gabriel looked forward at the view screen as it showed the stars and space beyond and he said, "Lt. ahead warp factor 6, to the great beyond." Jena smirked and said, "Yes sir." The Yorktown then left orbit and then suddenly went to warp deep into space and beyond.

Elsewhere, Serenity sat in his chair and a T-800 appeared behind him and said, "Master, the Romulans failed at Ka'Tula and the Federation has stopped the Ka'Tula Space Fleet from destroying Celestial Being." Serenity said, "Knowing Starfleet they will enforce their law and install new leaders that favor them. It is disappointing that the Romulans failed in such a simple task on aiding to destroy Celestial Being, but Starfleet will still help accomplishing our goal and since Ka'Tula is still trying to reorganize after current events Ka'Tula is no longer a forward base of operations for Starfleet to maintain a firm control of the northern half of the Romulan Neutral Zone and now have to solely rely on their outposts for now." He then smiled and said, "Besides, there is always the back door the Romulans can use to attack Starfleet." He then made a low and evil laugh as the T-800 walked away.


End file.
